Princess Of The Apocolypse
by DreadData
Summary: It had been almost six months since lisanna had come back from the dead. Since then Lucy hadn't been on any missions with team natsu, instead she had been going increasingly dangerous missions to try and improve her strength. Sorry for the terrible summary, please give the story a chance, thank you
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost six months since lisanna had come back from the dead. Since then Lucy hadn't been on any missions with team natsu, instead she had been going increasingly dangerous missions to try and improve her strength.

**Lucy Pov:**

Returning from my last mission of taking down some bandits in the woods near oak town, I was nearing the guild hoping I could have a small talk with natsu, to see if he wanted to go on a mission with me since it had been forever.

As I was entered the guild I could see everyone there, levy sitting with gajeel with jet and droy swooning over her, elfman shouting "MAN", happy offering charle a fish and… Lisanna holding onto natsu like her life depended on it. I walked past it all and sat on a stool at the bar.

"good afternoon mira."

"how was the mission Lucy, it must have been tough to fight off all of those bandits on your own?"

"it only took me a few hours to take them all out so I had a bit of a break in oak town."

"that's good then isn't it?"

"one strawberry milkshake please mira."

"coming right up"

As mirajane had gone into the kitchen to fetch me my milkshake I reminisced about the time team natsu and I had helped out the people (demons) of galuna island, how I miss those days.

Lucy hadn't noticed but lisanna had slowly started walking over to her.

"Lucy I want you off of team natsu!" shouted lisanna.

"WHAT! I haven't even gone on a mission with team natsu since you have come back and now you want me off! What does natsu and the rest of the team think about you doing this." Lucy retorted with an evil scowl on her face.

"luce it'll be alright, you will be able to get stronger if you take solo mission." Natsu answered with his usual toothy grin.

"You're just a useless piece of trash." Lisanna inputted.

"useless… USELESS, I WAS MORE HELP TO TEAM NATSU THAN YOU WILL EVER BE. I SPENT THE LAST SIX MONTHS DOING JUST THAT KEPT GETTING TOUGHER AND TOUGHER, I WAS TRAINED BY THE STRONGEST OF THE TWELVE ZODIACS AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME USELESS!" Lucy shouted with anger filled words.

"Lisanna don't you think that was a little bit too far?" natsu asked her.

"HAHAHA THERE IS NO ONE MORE USELESS THAN YOU LUCY!" Lisanna added.

"FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW THEN LISANNA AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHO THE PIECE OF TRASH IS HERE!"

As the guild entire guild gasped after hearing Lucy's challenge, lisanna started walking out the back of the guild, as she turned around.

"are you going to back up your words Lucy?"

Lucy soon followed. As everyone who was around walked out the back they started placing their bets on who would win. All the money fell onto lisanna with only gajeel, levy and happy putting money on Lucy.

"Let's make this interesting lisanna; I won't even use my magic to defeat you." Lucy boasted.

Lisanna just smirked at Lucy's statement.

BEGIN

"ANIMAL SOUL: TIGRESS!"

Lisanna took on here trademark take-over, as all the men of the guild whistled at her, Lucy just laughed.

As a vein popped on lisannas forehead she jumped at Lucy.

One gash to her stomach, as blood pooled on the floor. Lisanna stood there with a smile on her face she shouted "no celestial spirit mage has more power than me!"

"HA is that all you've got."

Lisanna sweat dropped as she heard Lucy's voice, as lisanna turned to face her opponent Lucy was right in front of her.

As Lucy leant back and put all her weight into her first punch, lisanna went flying across the courtyard, Lucy gave chase to her flying body as lisanna bounced a few feet into the air Lucy placed one well timed kick to her side and sent lisanna into a wall.

When the dust had settled lisanna was lying unconscious amongst the rouble. "The Winner Is Lucy Heartfillia!" Master Shouted.

Everyone around had not expected the blonde girl to have been so powerful. Strong enough to beat lisanna with a punch and a kick. Natsu came running up to Lucy. "Lucy when did you get this strong, I didn't see you do anything like this on our last mission."

"that's because our last mission together, was six months ago natsu, you've hardly said a word to me, so I went on jobs to get money for rent, even though I'm meant to be one of your nakama you didn't acknowledge my existence for these last six months, I trained so when you did finally go on a mission with me I could show you how strong I had gotten and maybe I could have saved you from the bad guys, but you already went ahead and kicked me off of team natsu, for what because you thought I was weak. I thought of you as my best friend natsu and you treated me like dirt."

"but Lucy lisanna had come back from the dead and we were spending time with her."

"it's too late for apology's now natsu… MASTER I'M LEAVING FOR A WHILE DON'T LET THIS IDIOT INTO MY APARTMENT!" Lucy shouted as she left the guild, everyone in shock of what they had just heard. Happy had been the only one to give chase to her and try to find out what was wrong.

**Happy POV:**

I can't believe Lucy wants to leave; I have to find out what is going on with her. As happy fly to Lucy's apartment and knocked on the window, she let in the little blue exceed.

"Lucy why are you leaving?" happy said as tears filled his eyes.

"because happy no one wants me around, I was kicked off of team natsu for lisanna because you all thought I was useless, now I'm just a girl on her on in the world again."

"but I want you to stay Lucy, we can be team happy."

"it's okay happy I will come back to fairy tail one day, but for now I will be going on a journey, please tell levy I will send her mail when I can, and I will send thing to you from time to time."

"b-b-but I don't want you to go Lucy" happy said as tears fell down his face and he sobbed loudly.

"Happy go have fun with charle, pantherlily and all of your friends don't worry about me I will be fine, and when I come back you and me will go on a mission together." Lucy said with a smile plastered on her face.

"p-p-p-promise?" happy said as he started to calm down.

"promise." Lucy said in a soft voice.

" AYE SIR." Happy said with enthusiasm.

As happy left Lucy's apartment a tear rolled down her cheeks as she saw one of her close friends leave.

**At the guild:**

"WHAT!" natsu shouted?

"she really left?" gray asked

"aye sir. But she said she will be back one day." Happy said with a gloomy look on her face.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE." Natsu shouted again.

"because you're an idiot salamander." Gajeel poked in.

"I'm going to go see her now." Natsu said in a rather calm voice for him.

WHACK

As natsu fell to the floor from one large hit to his head from erza.

"don't even think about it natsu, if she wants to leave then she will leave, but she will be back one day and then we will be reunited just like old times." Erza said while taking a bite of her cheesecake.

Good that stupid girl has left and now natsu is all mine. Lisanna thought to herself listening into everyones conversation from the infirmary.

**Lucy POV:**

As I left my house and started walking into the forest that surrounded magnolia, I couldn't help but think what everyone would say if I turned back now, would they call me weak or would they kick me out of the guild all together. Well it's too late for that now I'm out in the world on my own.

As Lucy walked through the forest for what seemed like forever to her she stumbled upon a cave by a water fall.

"WOW, this is beautiful I think I will start my training here." Lucy said to herself.

While Lucy was setting up her tent and placing her things inside she didn't stop to notice the white glowing eyes staring at her from deep within the cave.

The ground began to shake as Lucy heard a deep growl come from within her cave. The water moved violently and rocks fell from the ceiling of the cave as a huge black figure emerged.

"A dragon?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

The ground began to shake as Lucy heard a deep growl come from within her cave. The water moved violently and rocks fell from the ceiling of the cave as a huge black figure emerged.

"A dragon?"

**Chapter 2:**

As the titanic black and blue dragon emerged from the cave, Lucy froze with fear.

"This is the black dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia, what is it doing so close to magnolia." Lucy thought to herself as the dragon looked her over with one of its white beady eyes. The blue on its wings almost glowing.

Acnologia let out a roar, sending trees rocks and even water from the lake through the air around Lucy, but still she stood.

The dragon leant in close to Lucy and sniffed the air around her. Silence fell over the land.

"Are you Igneel's brat?" acnologia bellowed in a deep and sinister voice.

"Huh?" Lucy replied with a stunned look.

"I SAID ARE YOU IGNEEL'S BRAT! THE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER?!" shouted acnologia with a voice loud enough to shake the earth.

"No."

"Well then woman were you raised by metalicana?" announced in a much calmer voice than before.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. WOMAN. And I wasn't raised by metalicana. And if you were going to ask I was not raised by grandeney either." Lucy said with a stern look in her eye.

"A HUMAN WITH BACK BONE HAHAHA. It has been too long since I have met someone who would shout back at me the dragon king."

As Lucy stood there shaken by the beast's laughter she thought to herself, he is the dragon king.

As acnologias laughter settled down he realized something. "Blondie how is it you know about grandeny, metalicana and igneel; they are not allowed to have contact with humans since July seven X777?"

A vein popped on Lucy's brow. "My name is not Blondie it is Lucy. For knowing about the other dragons I met natsu, gajeel and Wendy, they were my nakama back at the guild, but as of now I have left because of the dim witted fire dragon slayer."

"Oh so you are a wizard, I thought I could smell some magic in the air. It is decided you shall be the chaos dragon slayer, or the princess of the apocalypse, either title is up to you."

Acnologia turn back around and stalked back into the cave from which he had emerged.

"Don't I get a say in this maybe I don't want to be the chaos dragon slayer, maybe I want to be Lucy and that's it!" Lucy said in an angry tone to the black beast.

"I can tell that you have power from the way you talk, and you want to get revenge on a certain someone to do with igneels brat, and I will be the one to help you….. Lucy."

Lucy knowing that she could either go with acnologia or be killed by him took the lesser of two evils and decided to be trained by the black dragon and learn her own dragon slaying magic, and show the guild and natsu that she is a lot less useless than what they all thought.

As the sun began to set upon the clearing Lucy and acnologia had made their home, a small thought popped into Lucy's head.

"Hey, acnologia?"

"What is it child?"

"Why did you pick me to become your student, I thought you hated humans and thought nothing of them?"

"Well Lucy, I used to be human but that story doesn't need to be told today. Yet I had a strange attraction to blonde females, and even though I am now a dragon I still hold something's from my human days with me."

"Hmm… good night acnologia."

Acnologia headed back into his cave and Lucy lay out under the stars thinking to herself. Did he really use to be a human, how could a human become a dragon that doesn't even make sense, and like he said today he is the king of the dragons, so he must have been one powerful human to have come this far. Well it is getting late I should hit the hay as I think acnologia wants to start training me in the morning.

**The following day:**

"WAKE UP LUCY!" acnologia shouted at the moment the sun started to rise.

"Aye sir." Lucy said wiping her eyes as she got out of bed.

"I need you to show me what type of magic you know Lucy to see if it will be incompatible with chaos dragon slayer magic."

"Open gate of the lion. LEO."

"Good morning princess…. A DRAGON!"

"It's okay loke, he is a friend."

"But Lucy it's the black dragon, the one who destroyed a whole country on its own."

"Don't make me sound so bad Leo, I was hunting zeref." Acnologia said to the surprised lion.

"Hunting zeref?" Lucy and loke asked in unison

"He was the one who turned me into a dragon, without telling me all the things I should have known before I did."

"Zeref turned you into a dragon?" Lucy and loke asked again

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE LUCY IT'S A STORY FOR ANOTHER TIME."

"Soooo Lucy, your being trained by a dragon, what about the guild and why did you call me here?"

"first of all loke, acnologia is training me to be the chaos dragon slayer, lisanna called me useless after kicking me out of team natsu, so I beat her in a fight and left to train and bumped into acnologia, and third of all I called you here so I could find out if celestial spirit magic is incompatible with chaos dragon slayer magic. Well is it?"

"Okay princess. There shouldn't be anything wrong with you learning chaos dragon slayer magic, not many types of magic appose celestial sprit magic."

"Thank you loke, you can return home."

"Farewell princess."

Loke vanished in a bright golden light as he left for the celestial spirit world.

"So you're a celestial spirit mage then Lucy, with a zodiac key." Acnologia stated with a conniving grin spreading across his face.

"Well I have nine of the twelve zodiac keys." Lucy said as she scratched the back of her head.

"That is quite a feat for someone your age Lucy."

"Okay acnologia teach me how to be the chaos dragon slayer!" Lucy shouted with excitement in her voice.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks to months before Lucy had realized she had been training with acnologia for three months and had already mastered the basics of chaos dragon slayer magic.

**Lucy POV:**

"ROAR OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" shouted Lucy as a black and blue beam shot from her mouth and destroyed the top piece of a nearby mountain. "DID YOU SEE THAT ACNO. I DESTROYED THE MOUNTAIN!" Lucy screamed after her newest victory of her training.

"That was good Blondie, and didn't I tell you to not call me acno."

"Well I told you not to call me Blondie so I think we are even" Lucy said poking her tongue at the black dragon.

"Now that you have mastered the roar Lucy, I will teach you the ultimate power of the dragon slayer." Acnologia said with a grim look on his face.

"The ultimate power, teach me it acno please please." Lucy begged on her hands and knees.

"Are you sure about this Blondie, it is the most gruelling and painful training of any type of magic in the world. If you are sure about this, tell me now and we will begin immediately."

Lucy sat next to the lake near her and acnologias cave and thought to herself. Should I really do this it sounds absolutely painful, yet I've already come this far, I've put months into learning this magic and now I can't turn back, or natsu will think I'm useless.

"Acnologia. I'll do it."

As acnologia had said the training was brutal, Lucy felt worse than she had done in a long time, she had broken bones and passed out on a regular basis. After five months of the gruelling training with acnologia something happened.

**Acnologia's POV:**

Lucy has almost mastered the ultimate dragon slayer magic, yet I can feel that something bad is going to happen soon involving zeref. And if there is anything to do with that man I will be there and I will be the one to put an end to him. I'm not letting anyone else get the satisfaction.

"Acnologia are you okay? You've been sitting there for an hour just looking at the sky is something wrong?"

"Lucy… I'm leaving." Acnologia said as his heart felt like it had been stabbed a hundred times.

"Then I'm coming with you I don't want to have my dragon leave like all the other dragon slayers."

"You cannot come with me Lucy, it's too dangerous." Acnologia said still feeling his heart falling apart.

"No I've almost mastered the final technique; I'll be fine once I can use it properly." Lucy pleaded with him no wanting her dragon to leave like all the rest.

"I'm sorry Lucy" acnologia said, eyes filling with tears as he took off and flew into the sky far from Lucy's sight.

I'm sorry Lucy, I will never let anything happen to you because of zeref, that man must be destroyed and nobody in fiore or even the world could stand up to him besides me.

**Lucy POV:**

Acnologia why, I thought you cared for me, I thought we were family. But I guess you needed to do this, and now I'm stuck here alone in a forest. Well now it looks like I'm going to have to find my way back to magnolia and face the guild after all this time.

Lucy packed her things and headed out looking for the quickest way back to magnolia and her "nakama" to see if she could still be allowed in the guild, after the performance that she put on when she left.

It had been at least a month since her last letter to levy, even though she knew that it may not have made it to her because of the very few mail men that come to the box she and acnologia had put together.

I'm sure everyone will be happy to see me, it's not like I hurt anyone when I left, excluding lisanna but that whore deserved it.

**Time skip. Magnolia.**

It had been two weeks since acnologia had left Lucy and she started her journey back to fairy tail and back to the guild that hurt her, who she must have hurt. She had hardly said a word to anyone.

She was glad erza hadn't been the one to talk to her instead of happy, or she wouldn't have left magnolia and would have never met acnologia and become as strong as she is now.

"Well here it is, it may have only been eight months but it feels like I've been gone forever, but the feeling that this is truly my home is still there, even if that bitch lisanna was here." Lucy told herself as she walked into the town she loved so much.

As Lucy approached the guild she could hear the usual ruckus, the fights, the music, the partying, how she missed that noise so much, it had been peaceful in the forest with acnologia, no other people, an occasional visit from loke or Virgo asking if she needed any help, but besides that only her and her dragon.

Lucy stood at the door of the guild hand pressed against it, and then she thought back to the day natsu had first bought her here.

CRASH! "IM BACK" Lucy shouted as she kicked the door open with great force and the guild fell silent.

"LUCY'S BACK!" the guild shouted in unison.

"L-Lu-chan, I hadn't received any letters from you in a long time, I was worried, and can you tell me about who trained you?"

"I will tell everyone later now doesn't seem right, but I am a lot stronger."

"Gihi. Bunny girl I knew you would be back." The iron dragon slayer said standing beside levy with an arm around her.

"Eh. Are you two dating?" Lucy asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Yeah just recently lu-chan, but I hadn't had a letter to get a location off of you in a while so I couldn't tell you." Said levy as a sad look fell over her face.

"I'm sorry levy but congratulations." Lucy said with a smile.

Erza happy, charle and Wendy all approached Lucy as she finished her chat with levy.

"LUUUCCCYYYY! I missed you so much, team natsu broke up after you left, I even got enough money to rent out your old apartment so I could live there and keep it the same for you." happy shouted as he fly into her for a hug, tears flowing down his blue cheeks.

"Really happy, you must've gotten really strong since I left; I think you can keep living there if you want to with me." Lucy said patting the blue exceeds head trying to calm him down.

"Lucy-san it's good to see you healthy and well, did you have a good trip away from the guild." Wendy said hugging Lucy's leg.

"It was good Wendy and I hope you have had a good time around here since I left."

The air began to feel heavy and tense, Lucy shuttered as she turned towards erza.

"Lucy, may I see you outside for a moment?" erza said with a glare sent straight at Lucy.

"y-y-yeah s-s-u-ure erza." Lucy said visibly shaken by how scary erza was being.

Lucy and erza went out to the pool. Erza stood still looking towards the ocean, and as she turned, tears flowing out of her eye.

"How could you leave and not say anything to me Lucy." Erza demanded through sobs and tears.

"Its. Just. I was hurt erza I didn't know what to do."

"I thought you said I was like a sister to you Lucy, sister's talk to each other."

"Erza I'm fine now, thank you for worrying."

"But it was I who needed your help Lucy. Jellal escaped from prison, and I've been trying to find out where he has gone and what I will say to him when I find him, I needed your help on what I should say Lucy, but you left." Erza cried.

"Erza I'm sorry, I'm here for you now, come to my house one night soon and we can talk about it, I'm truly sorry."

Lucy had hugged erza and calmed her down enough.

"Thank you Lucy, I needed to talk to someone and let it out." Erza said wiping tears away from her eyes.

A scent hit Lucy's nose, it was kind of familiar but he hadn't had her good sense of smell for a long time yet, maybe it was her imagination but Lucy could smell something, what was it… FIRE, yet there was another smell with it, something disgusting, something that stung her nose hairs.

"I'M BACK!" natsu yelled as he and lisanna walked into the guild.

"You only went shopping flame brain; you don't need to yell that your back, someone else came back already today." Gray stated as he ripped his coat off of his body.

"What was that ice princess, who came back?" natsu asked as he clashed heads with gray.

"Lucy is back, but something is different about her, she seems stronger, a lot stronger."

Lucy is back, is all natsu had heard, he thought he could smell strawberries and vanilla with a hint of something else, anger, no, envy, no, what could it have been, something negative surely.

Lucy walked back into the guild with erza, still a little shaken from their talk.

"LUCY!" natsu yelled as he ran to give her a hug.

"N-NATSU! What are you doing?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"your back I thought I would give you a hug." Natsu said flashing her a grin.

"What are you doing back here, your just as useless as ever!" Lisanna scoffed as she walked up to natsu and Lucy, thinking that no one would hear her.

"What was that lisanna, you think I'm useless? Even after the thrashing I gave you last time?" Lucy said, ass people seemed shocked how she heard that.

"Well its true no one here is as useless as you." Lisanna said with an arrogant tone.

"Fight me lisanna! And I'll show you and everyone what I had trained to do since I left."

"Good I've been training as well for when you got back, Blondie."

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE, YOU DON'T GET THE RITE TO CALL ME BLONDIE!" Lucy yelled malice filled the air and people wondered what had set the nice Lucy they know to go off at something as a name.

People filled the courtyard, the same one Lucy and lisanna had battled on last time, and bets were placed about even who bet on who this time.

BEGIN

TAKE-OVER: SATAN SOUL, as lissana changed into mirajanes signature take over people started to wonder as to how powerful the girl had become in the last eight months.

"Silly move lisanna, you're going to be at a disadvantage." Lucy shouted to lisanna across the courtyard.

Lisanna smirked and fired a dark beam of energy at Lucy which got a direct hit to her head.

The guild all gasped and lisanna laughed as to thinking how powerful she had become to beat Lucy in a single attack.

The large blast disappeared incredibly fast. "Thanks for the meal."

"WHAT"

APOCOLYPTIC PUNCH OF THE CHAOS DRAGON, black and blue energy engulfed Lucy's hands and she charged at lisanna who wasn't ready for the punch to her stomach.

Did she just say chaos dragon? Asked the crowd who was watching the battle of eight months ago take place.

Lisanna found her footing after coughing up a little blood.

"Not bad Blondie."

"DO NOT CALL ME BLONDIE!" Lucy shouted as she sent an upper cut to lisannas jaw.

"You think that's enough to take me down, I've gotten stronger, two hits won't cut it this time Lucy."

Lisanna punched Lucy in the face sending her fly back, as Lucy bounced off the floor, lisanna took the opportunity to repeat what happened last time. As lisanna went in for the kick she hadn't noticed the energy wrap around Lucy's feet.

"Did you think I would let you use my own technique on me wench? TALONS OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!" bellowed Lucy as she kicked lisanna straight into the air laughing the whole time.

Lisanna landed and stood facing Lucy, back to the ocean.

"That won't do me in Lucy, I'm more powerful than you, and you are still just a useless piece of trash. HAHAHA you will never be able to defeat me not now not ever!" Lisanna laughed sending chills down everyone's spine.

"It's a little late for that lisanna, I'll show you just who is useless." Lucy gloated.

Lucy made her hands into fists and places them in front of her face.

Natsu, gajeel and Wendy all had shocked expressions on their faces.

ROAR OF THE CHAOS DRAGON! Lucy roared the stream of chaotic energy blasted into lisanna knocking her to the ground.

LISANNA IS UNABLE TO FIGHT, WINNER LUCY.

The guild cheered as they witnessed the power of the two girls in front of them.

Lucy walked over to lisanna. "I smelt something rotten as natsu and you entered the guild before. Now I have found out what it is, it's you, you stink like a seventeenth century French prostitute, and its putrid I don't know how people can stand to be around you!" Lucy spat the insult at her too quiet for anyone else to hear.

**Natsu POV**:

Did Lucy use a dragons roar, she did, what did she yell before it, road of the what dragon, argh what was it natsu think, think dammit. CHAOS, the chaos dragon, I had never heard of the chaos dragon before. I better find Lucy and ask what happened to her these last few months.

Natsu ran to Lucy's apartment and climbed through the window, he could hear he taking a shower so he sat down at her dining table.

The shower was turned off "natsu what do you want, you can't just barge into happy's apartment like this."

"I needed to talk to you, where did you learn your dragon slayer magic."

Did natsu really figure it out that quick, oh well it can't hurt telling him, I was going to tell everyone tomorrow anyway. Lucy thought to herself.

"I learnt it from the black dragon of the apocalypse…. ACNOLOGIA."

Natsu shuttered at the name "acnologia."

(a/n) so I wasn't going to update for a while because I'm going on holidays tomorrow but since I got a lot of positive feedback, I thought I would do a big update and then have a whole bunch of updates when I get back from my holiday.

(a/n) I know it's a Lucy gets kicked out of the guild because everyone loves lisanna, but I thought lisanna should kick her out not natsu, it's not his fault.

(a/n) also everyone does the Lucy learns all the dragon slayer types, it's just too unrealistic for me, dragon slayers can only learn one type. But that's my opinion, did you all see the new chapter that came out god it was good I really can't wait for next week's chapter.

Thanks for reading: D


	3. Update

Alright everyone I'm really sorry for not updating once I got back

From my holiday I had damaged my laptop on the plane and lost literally all the chapters I worked on, I had written a few, so to be honest I was on an island with my family plus extended family so I walkedtip a mountain and wrote them all so I had fun but lost them I'll be working on it for a whole now that I'm on y phone so please give me some

More time thank you


End file.
